


Contrasto

by kanako91



Series: Ricordi perduti dalla Terra del Dono [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, Introspettivo, Love/Hate, The Mariner's Wife, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: Dopo il matrimonio delle ancelle di Ancalimë, Hallacar sembra uscito vincitore dello scontro con sua moglie. Ma i sentimenti per lei sono ben lontani dalla chiarezza di cui ha bisogno.





	Contrasto

La _odia_.

Ne è contenta? Lui, Hallacar di Hyarastorni odia Ancalimë, l’Erede del Re, sua moglie.

È a questo che mirava, no?

Prima loro figlio, poi le sue terre.

Una per una, ha cercato di togliergli tutte quelle cose che lo rendevano indipendente e importante per lei.

Lei non sopporta il suo amore, non può accettare che qualcuno, _un uomo_ per di più, possa amarla per quello che è, Ancalimë nella sua interezza: umore mutevole, manie di controllo, amore per gli eccessi e, soprattutto, per la campagna.

Dopotutto, _sua maestà_ ha lavorato a lungo per essere così.

Per rendersi odiosa e irraggiungibile.

Per darsi una spiegazione per la distanza del padre, per contraddire gli insegnamenti della madre.

Ancalimë non può sopportare che qualcosa sia fuori dal suo controllo e, quando vede reazioni che non si aspetta, fa di tutto per renderle motivate.

Non sopporta di essere amata, non da un uomo.

Ma cosa ne sa di uomini lei, cresciuta tra donne, la testa piena delle visioni della madre amareggiata e accecata dal rancore? È diventata rancorosa lei stessa, prima ancora di conoscere altro.

Ancalimë non _vuole_ scoprire altro, crede di sapere già tutto.

E i sentimenti di Hallacar erano e sono tuttora troppo attorcigliati perché lui stesso li riesca a interpretare, figurarsi se _lei_ vuole _provare a capirli_.

Gli è così difficile togliersi dalla mente i baci febbrili che si sono scambiati quei giorni lontani nell'Emerië, quando non erano nient’altro che Emerwen e Mámandil, quando le mani di lei marchiavano a fuoco la sua pelle quasi fosse un capo di bestiame.

Suo, suo, suo.

E lui non ha potuto fare a meno di lasciarsi andare a lei, di venerare questa splendida regina tra pecore e mucchi di fieno. Non ha voluto nient’altro da lei, solo diventare suo.

Quando meno se l’è aspettato, così è stato.

Perché lei lo ha sposato, ha scelto _lui_ invece di un qualsiasi spasimante più cedevole, e non gli importano le ragioni. Può averlo fatto per dispetto verso Soronto, può averlo fatto per dimostrare a Tar-Aldarion che lei è disposta a tutto pur di stringere lo Scettro nelle sue mani, può essere stato perché in fondo anche la grande Ancalimë si è infatuata di lui.

Hanno avuto un _figlio_. La forma fisica del loro amore. Un bambino che lei non avrebbe mai voluto, ma che non ha avuto come mezzo per ottenere lo Scettro. Altrimenti non glielo avrebbe strappato, non lo avrebbe tenuto sempre tra le sue braccia e contro il suo petto. Un tesoro prezioso di un amore che _c’è_ stato a un certo punto.

È stato troppo reale per dimenticarlo.

Ogni volta che la vede, Hallacar sente quell’amore artigliargli il petto e strappargli l’aria dalla gola. Lo sente stringersi intorno a lui nella passione, levare urla tra i pascoli e tra le tende del letto, affondargli le unghie nella schiena.

Nonostante tutto, lo sente ancora. Sente l’amore per Ancalimë scorrergli nelle vene.

Hallacar non ne è felice, ma è impossibile negarlo.

La _ama_.

**Author's Note:**

> Credo di non essere stata affatto sottile nel riferimento letterario alla base di questo racconto, né sono particolarmente originale. Ma continuavo a pensare ad Ancalimë e Hallacar e Catullo si lanciava nel mezzo con tanto di “ _excrucior_ ” pronunciato con la seconda C dura per imitare il suono di ossa spezzate (come la pronunciava il buon Sommo).  
> E poi, anche dopo le _Pastorelle dall'Emerië_ , non potevo resistere a guardare questa coppia disagiatissima da un altro verso e in altre situazioni. Questo momento descritto può essere una sorta di specchio del [ritratto di Ancalimë](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2460775) fatto da **Melianar** nei suoi _Ritratti di dame_ , ovviamente nella mia visione del rapporto tra i due piccioncini.  
> Tra l’altro, non mi vergogno a dire che se non ci fosse stata Mel a tormentarmi (“e riprendi _La moglie del marinaio_ , e dai, e dai, e daaaaiiii, riprendilo, so che è pane per i tuoi denti” – in questo caso il suo terzo occhio ha funzionato!), non mi troverei in questa situazione meravigliosa, con le pecore dell’Emerië che mi fanno “ciao!”.  
> E poi ho fatto un tentativo di palindromo: la storia dovrebbe avere senso anche letta dal fondo in su, quel che cambia è solo il feel finale. Mi piaceva l’idea a livello concettuale ed era una cosa che volevo sperimentare da un po’.  
> Direi che è tutto per questa volta. Ci vediamo tra due settimane, si torna negli ultimi anni della Prima Era!  
> Grazie a chi ha letto,  
> Kan


End file.
